London Underground
}}} was the fifth episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis Tension mounts as Ned and Sasha are forced to work together when the body of a film critic found in a sewer is thought to be linked to the 20-year old murder of a concept artist, David Straka. As the team interview Straka's contemporaries, groupies and assistants, looking for possible connections between the deaths, they find themselves immersed in the macabre world of the occult. And Griffin's expert knowledge of the history of London and in particular the hidden Fleet River, proves invaluable. Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *DAC Ned Hancock - Barnaby Kay *Ruth Shireen - Sophie Thompson *Emily Fraser - Nicola Stephenson *Edward Fraser - Benjamin Whitrow *Sam McFarlane - Stephen Boswell *Cecily Watkins - Adele Anderson *Keith - Jarred Christmas *Fleet Sewer Guide - Robin Berry Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Julian Simpson *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Julian Simpson * 1st Assistant Director - Lydia Currie * 2nd Assistant Director - David Chalsrey * 3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * Floor Runner - Toby Evans * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Emily Draper * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Assistant Production Accountant - ''Mark Woods * Police Advisor - Charlie Moore * Publicity - Geraldine Jeffers Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne * Location Assistant - Charlotte Hemsley Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Cassandra Macmahon * Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Gavin Grant * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Crispin Layfield *Stunt Arranger - Gordon Seed *Stuny Performer - Belinda McGinley Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - David Head Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. * This was the eighth episode to be written and directed by the same person, Julian Simpson. Category:Series 11